One Hot Day in Stormalong
by boyinthebigpants
Summary: K'nuckles x Bubbie / K'nubbie. It's a very sweltering day in Stormalong Harbor and K'nuckles has to get some skin ointment to keep Bubbie's skin from getting too dry. He returns and things become saucy and sweaty.
1. Chapter 1: Sweat

One Hot Day in Stormalong

Chapter 1: Sweat

K'nuckles x Bubbie / K'nubbie

One steaming hot summer day on the dock town known as Stormalong Harbor, a huge blue whale bobbed to and fro in the sea under the dock. The dock itself stank and was sizzling from the extreme heat cast down upon it. Many of Stormalong's residents trudged along, with their feet oozing out from their melting shoes. Putrid sweat poured down their bodies like miniature waterfalls. Any stray hairs that hung out from their skin shriveled in the sunlight, only to be replenished by the sweaty downpour, and then shrivel up again in an endless cycle. People's eyes hung out from their faces as they tried their hardest to escape the sun's deadly gaze.

Down under the dock, the blue whale sat in the shadow of the town above. The shade was helpful against the sun's beams, but the heat was still intolerable. The whale itself was made up of a massive smooth head with a blowhole on top and a small tail protruding from the back. In the front was a small face with two nubs considered to be her flippers. Her eyes were absolutely gorgeous with luscious eyelashes protruding from the sides. The eyes were encased in wrinkled, slightly brown, barnacle-covered eyelids, but the eyeballs themselves offset this. They glittered and shined as if relishing in their own magnificence. Bubbie was attractive for a cetacean. Unfortunately, today was not the best day, with the heat stealing away her beauty by drying her spotted skin and causing her eyes to tear up (although seeing her eyes tear up was pretty hot). Cracks crawled up and down her skin from the intense heat and she breathed heavily in the sun's intensity. Suddenly, a barking command erupts from within her huge heaving mouth, "Shut yer trap, whale! Yer lettin' all the heat in!" The voice is gruff and manly; surely this voice doesn't belong to such a beautiful sea mammal?

Through Bubbie's cloud of hot breath, past her yellowed teeth, and into the red yonic mouth, a dirty blue pirate sits atop her tongue with a young boy to his side. This pirate, Captain K'nuckles is the creator of such harsh language. Ingrown hairs adorn everywhere on his body besides his scalp. His crooked phallic nose has an orange pigment and a lush forest of air clogs each nostril. What's left of his body resembles a massive neck decorated with an innumerable number of chins splaying all the way down to his torso. From his shoulders, two thin yet fat-laden arms hang loose with false wooden hands procured to the ends. Farther down along his body, the blue fades into pink and the chins fade into a bulbous bosom topped off by two gnarled mammary glands covered in hair. His thick stomach appears bloated, easily mistaken to being pregnant, as it hangs over his wooden waist like a tired old beagle resting its head on a porch. Finally, the only two pieces of clothing he's wearing- two rotting shoes cover the splintering pegs he calls legs. K'nuckles opens his ragged jaw once again, "I said shut yer mouth, Bubbie!" A rancid tooth propels itself out of his mouth, appearing to be committing suicide in order to escape the captain's sour body once and for all.

The huge enflamed uvula hanging from the back of her massive throat sways with the sound of Bubbie's voice, "K'nuckles! You're lucky its such a hot day out or I'd have enough energy to kick you out!" With this remark the old captain allows his sagging form to slump down across the whale's spacious lumpy tongue, "Eh, just keep your mouth shut…" he mumbles with a hint of disdain in his gravelly voice. The young boy wearing a striped shirt and with a small sailor hat resting atop his blond locks scrambles across Bubbie's expansive maw to his captain coming to a rest with his sticky palms laid upon K'nuckles' gut, rising and lowering slowly with each hollow breath. "It's alright, Bubbie. The cap'n just needs his beauty sleep!" The boy rubs his rosy cheeks across the hairy torso and his eyes shine with delight. "Flapjack!" howls K'nuckles, "Get offa me! I'm hot enough without you huggin' me!" as he slams his hard wooden hands into the boys sodden face, sending him hurtling down onto one of Bubbie's spongy taste buds. Flapjack doesn't seem injured. He lies in place staring in awe up at his sweating idol. From deep within the deep red tunnel behind them a rumbling burst of sound erupts, "Alright K'nuckles, that's it! Don'tchu dare hurt my baby! Get out!" Bubbie's prehensile tongue writhes itself around the salty captain in an instant, tightening its grip around his flabby body, expelling a large quantity of stinking sweat like a sponge. K'nuckles can only grunt in despair as his constricted figure is hurled out from the relatively cool sanctuary that is Bubbie's mouth.

K'nuckles body smacks hard against the wooden dock. All he can muster is a deep exacerbated breath as his gelatinous corpse-like body collides with the unyielding surface. Flapjack looks on in through a fetid gap in Bubbie's teeth. On his face rests a concerned expression, but he says nothing. After regaining enough consciousness to speak, K'nuckles grunts, "Bubbie…" only to be immediately cut off by his adversary, "Don't say another word K'nuckles. If you want to crawl your sorry butt back inside, you'll have to get me some ointment for my dry skin," she declares with poise, "That's the only way you're getting back in here." K'nuckles looks on in confusion, "But-" only to be interrupted again, "I said no more words, K'nuckles. Now go get me that ointment or you can find some other mouth to bum around in!" The enormous mammal stares down at the sweltering captain. Sweat trickles down from K'nuckles bubbling body as he sheepishly looks up at her massive face. Finally, after some deliberation the old scoundrel lifts his drooping mass up from the planks below and waddles up the stairs behind him, grumbling along the way.

…


	2. Chapter 2: Ointment

One Hot Day in Stormalong

Chapter 2: Ointment

K'nuckles x Bubbie / K'nubbie

After hours of waiting, Bubbie peers up the stairway into the boiling sun and is able to barely make out the silhouette of a humanoid figure. In her sunbaked delirium Bubbie perceives the figure of a throbbing muscular man flexing his veiny limbs in seductive delight. From this image steps K'nuckles, nearly reduced to a bubbling husk of burnt flesh. He stumbles towards the stairs and without even attempting to walk down them, allows his haggard form to careen down the long row of wooden ledges. No sound comes from K'nuckles as his sad body hurtles down the steps. Bubbie watches in a state of half-consciousness, as the poor man's cadaverous figure rolls down the expanse of steps, each impact generating the sound of wet meat slapping hard against wood. After some time, the body ends its adventure and stops at the end of the dock in front of Bubbie's cracked and shriveled face. From within the wrinkled and singed burlap sack of a body emerges a withered arm slowly creeping upwards, like a dainty angel ascending to heaven. Clasped within the wooden palm is a simple pail of skin ointment. Up it rises, inching closer and closer to Bubbie's deranged face until the frail blue arm finally buckles under its own sad weight. Before smacking against the wood below, a sudden burst of lucidity washes over Bubbie and her two nubs fling their way towards the ointment, stopping its plummet. All K'nuckles is able to emit is a short wilting gasp with a hint of despair entangled betwixt the hot breath. Bubbie, now slightly lucid is able to speak, "Not yet K'nuckles…" she breathes, "first you gotta slather that stuff all over my dried up skin." The poor man moans and with great effort hoists his greyish carcass up into a standing position. Bones crack and scrape against wood as his body attempts to move. He stumbles forward until his face slaps up against Bubbie's dirt-like skin. The aged man tries to climb his way up the whale's dry body, but his wooden mitts are only able to peel off large pieces of dried flesh as he claws upward. Bubbie finally decides to push him up onto her back rather than bob around with a dirty man ripping her skin apart.

K'nuckles' brain is running on autopilot. No real thoughts enter his mind as he unscrews the container and scoops cool globs of ointment onto the whale's back. "Ooh, baby! That's the stuff!" exclaims Bubbie as the pillowy liquid seeps within the cracks on her skin. In her heated delirium, Bubbie's primal brain takes control and she allows herself to become slightly titillated by the act. Slumped atop the enamored mammal, K'nuckles mindlessly applies the goop. Without being able to conceptualize what he's doing, K'nuckles begins to run his claws around Bubbie's puffy blowhole. His wooden fingers slide in and around the hole, sliding the slop around and lubricating the winking hole. Bubbie, now hydrated to some degree is able to think more clearly, "I didn't even know my blowhole was so sensitive" she thinks to herself naughtily. Bubbie can't help but press her stinking teeth into her bloated bottom lip. K'nuckles' naughty talons continue pressing against Bubbie's slobbering hole. The build up of creamy ointment allows for a satisfyingly wet noise to emanate from the action. The blowhole pulsates in response to the stimulation and still the crusty old man stares blankly into the sky, the sun's sweltering rays cooking his nugatory face. "Mmmm…" moans Bubbie. She can no longer contain her pleasure. Her bobbing body begins to tremble and wobble to and fro. Her gorgeous eyelashes flutter across her glistening eyeballs, "Oh baby. Oh yeah… That's the stuff…" Her thick yellow teeth bite deeper into her lower lip, causing thick brown blood to ooze out of the sore skin. "Uh… uh… oh lord… Keep going, baby…" She moans in feverish delight. The creeping claws continue to harass Bubbie's weird hole. She hasn't experienced anything like this ever in her entire life on this stinking planet. As Bubbie enjoys this new experience, the young chipper boy pops his out from within the whale's great mouth, "Hey, Bubbie! What's all the hubbub?!" he cries out. Bubbie is immediately snapped out from her moment of bliss, grabs K'nuckles gnarled body and flings him quickly into the sea below. Her huge face begins to glow in red shame as she sputters in response to Flapjack, "Uh-uh… Oh baby, I was just enjoyin' the warm weather!" Flapjack looks up at the whale's shining eyes and questions, "Where's captain? He's been missin' for a while, Bubbie…" His chubby cheeks undulate with his mouth movement. "Oh… uh…" she says in a flustered voice, "Well… baby, it has cooled off a bit… Why don't you go on an adventure to find K'nuckles?" she replies with a toothy grin. "Okay, Bubbie!" the young boy gleefully exclaims as he plops out from between her swollen lips, flounders on the dock for a moment, and proceeds to scamper off into the heart of Stormalong Harbor.

K'nuckles explodes out from the water next to Bubbie, his mind now coherent from the hydrating effects of the writhing sea upon his wretched body. K'nuckles screams, flailing in the waves in an attempt to escape the whirling mess of water. His scabbed face throbs and his bloodshot eyes vibrate with tears flying forth. Salty water spews from his cracked lips and he gurgles in fear. Bubbie snatches up her man from his liquid hell and violently smashes his waterlogged body onto the dock. "Bubbie! What is wrong with you?!" shrieks the irritated captain. Bubbie looks down upon the decrepit man with her lustful eyes, "Shh… Don't say a word…" She coos as her immense lips begin to encase the man's face. Her eyes close, knowing that she can never return from this, and she embraces her desires, sucking deeply upon this heinous humanoid. From his body emerges such a flavor. Even though he has been inside her mouth hundreds of times before, only now does Bubbie really taste him- a swirl of sweat and salt and syrup combined into a rancid musk, but her primal brain adores the taste despite its truly detestable flavor. K'nuckles begins to struggle under the immense weight of her thick flabby lips and she finally relents, pulling the huge shelves of flesh off the poor man. A thick string of saliva connects the two mammals as she pulls away. The captain utters, "Wha-?" Bubbie interjects, "Hush, baby. I said no more words" as she bends her gargantuan head down to display her swollen blowhole lips to K'nuckles, "Now… why don't you get back to what you were doing?" K'nuckles blinks hard trying to figure out what kind of situation is occurring right now. He looks up at the daunting hole before him, and decides it'd be better to do what she wants than never again allowed to return to the comfort of her warm mouth. Covered in a film of her saliva, he clambers up her dome towards the slick blowhole. K'nuckles begins to massage the thick ring of flesh surrounding the hole, using the still fresh ointment as lubricant. A low rumble trickles through Bubbie as she trembles in glee. As K'nuckles rubs the chunky hole, his mind finally catches up with him, and he is able to realize the true state of this situation.

K'nuckles looks around surveying the situation. Finally, he looks down upon himself. Down the speckled chins, past his mountainous nipples, across his plump bellybutton, and eventually down to his wooden hands playing with a whale's lumpy ring. A long forgotten feeling worms its way out from the depths of K'nuckles' soul- in this moment he feels his stomach wriggle and his face grow warm.

He is truly sexually aroused for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Wood

One Hot Day in Stormalong

Chapter 3: Wood

K'nuckles x Bubbie / K'nubbie

Flapjack ran across the desolate dock town. All the citizens unfortunate enough to be caught at high noon were obliterated by the sun's insane heat waves. Bubbling piles of black steaming flesh lined the streets of Stormalong Harbor. Occasionally, Flapjack would traipse past an unfortunate soul that had lived through the heat. "Boy! Boy! Help me!" they would shriek, extending their crisped appendages towards him. All they were at this point were stinking corpses refusing to die. Flapjack ran farther and farther into town, hoping to find his captain, hoping that he wouldn't find a puddle of soot with the captain's wooden leg all that distinguished it from the rest of the dead. He ran, his eyes darting back and forth from corpse to corpse… He grew more fearful as he went. "Oh K'nuckles," he whimpered, "please be okay." In his fervor he blotted out the sound of the horrid creatures sizzling around him, but then a sharp noise rang out that he immediately recognized- Bubbie's scream. Far off from the boy's position, he could hear her scream. He ran, hoping that he wouldn't lose K'nuckles and Bubbie in the same day. Tears streamed from his huge eyes as he sprinted across town.

Across the massive harbor Bubbie screamed… but not in pain, in extreme pleasure… K'nuckles was fucking her in her enormous whale vagina.

\- Eleven Minutes Earlier –

As K'nuckles looked down upon the blowhole he was pleasuring, he became aroused with a new sensation of sexuality. Deep within his lizard brain a vault that had been sealed for decades was finally unlocked. A compartment long forgotten on his creaking wooden hips appeared in his mind. He remembered something his large mother told him years ago, "Remember K'nuckles, the penis goes in the hole…" and with that, K'nuckles used one of his sopping claws to lift up his distended stomach. With the other claw he scraped at his wooden base, trying to find the crusted indent revealing where his hinge hid for all these years. Bubbie now noticed that the old man had ceased pleasuring her blowhole. Her yellow eyes looked up in displeasure, "Hey, K'nuckles! Don't stop now!" but the crusty captain was too focused on his task. His fingers found the hatch and wriggled themselves into the old crack in an attempt to open such an ancient doorway. He was able to pry open the compartment and inside lurked a long awaited appendage. Bubbie's red face screamed, "K'nuckles! What are you doing?! Get back to the rubbing!" and suddenly she felt the cool ancient cerulean snake uncoil onto her panting hole. It took a moment for Bubbie to realize just what had plopped down onto her. Then, finally knowing that K'nuckles had succumbed to the same lust as she, Bubbie allowed herself to let loose a wry smile. Now there was truly no going back from this…

K'nuckles' cock was surprising long and veiny. Because it had remained in a stasis for multiple decades, its flesh was nearly pure and child-like, but its form was that of a man's penis. Unlike the rest of K'nuckles' body, his penis was pristine, the only blemish being a single purple mole extending from the left side of his otherwise smooth scrotum. The only downside to this member being trapped inside the man's waist compartment for so long is the smell. Being coiled inside a small container for many years allowed the penis to wallow and marinate in its own horrid scent for far too long. It was permanently imbued with the stench of rancid cheese and saltwater. At this moment that pungent penis was plopped upon a porpoise's plump perforation. K'nuckles wrestled his extensive appendage like a fireman controlling his hose. He allowed it to slide all around the gooey opening, enjoying the sweet slippery sensation. Every lump and barnacle was a joyous bump in his ride across the whale's gloriously lubricated back. Bubbie and K'nuckles were both in ecstasy, but then Bubbie had to intervene. "K'nuckles…" she susurrated, catching the small ear of the captain. He slowly lowered down from his sexual heaven and his crust-laden eyeballs swiveled downward to behold the whale uttering his name. Their eyes met and both of them knew exactly what was about to happen next, but they waited in ecstatic delight for the words to be spoken before taking action.

"Put it in…"


	4. Chapter 4: Blowhole

One Hot Day in Stormalong

Chapter 4: Blowhole

K'nuckles x Bubbie / K'nubbie

K'nuckles beautifully tender shaft became fully engorged with blood. It stood 16 solid inches high into the sky. Thick red veins snaked up its meaty trunk and bloated mushroom head rested atop, like a powerful ancient tree soaking in the sun's beams. This was K'nuckles' first erection. He carefully lowered his throbbing member down towards Bubbie's pulsating blowhole. In comparison to the man's penis, her hole now seemed rather small. There was no sound, but anticipation hung in the air like thick globs of grease slowly oozing down a wall. The blue appendage lowered slowly, carefully, as in slow motion. K'nuckles had never wielded something so massive before and he was scared, and still very proud of what he owned. Then, through his huge sausage he felt his tip rest comfortably against Bubbie's wrinkled ring. Both mammals were hyper-aware of this moment. Each pulsation in each other's bodies was felt and as the thick log began to submerge itself into her hungry hole, they both almost went mad in their ecstasy. The blue ring of flesh pushed back against K'nuckles humungous glans, but it soon relented, knowing that it could never win against its heft. Once the blowhole surrendered, the palpitating protuberance slid through the tunnel with speed. So quickly, in fact, that K'nuckles began to fall, being pulled down by the shear weight of his gargantuan member. Bubbie yipped in surprise as the entire thing slipped all the way through. K'nuckles was balls deep in Bubbie's blowhole.

A moment of stillness overtook the two animals. They both reveled in this situation that they had found themselves in, but only for a moment… and then, K'nuckles began to shift his hips. Slowly, his body churned like a calming wave lapping up against the shore as he began to understand how to control his great hanging cock. He began to move faster now. Lying face down against Bubbie's back, shifting up and down, it almost looked as if the crusty man was doing push-ups. His penis slid through her hole with such ease. It felt almost frictionless, but that didn't mean there wasn't the glorious squeeze of her ring's delicate muscles to massage his pulsating meat stick. If someone were to lie inside Bubbie's mouth (as K'nuckles commonly did) they would see what seemed to be a glistening blue fleshy stalactite pistoning in and out of the whale's blowhole. Thick gobs of angelic pre-ejaculate dripped down from the tip, sloshing down upon Bubbie's large tongue. She could taste K'nuckles' delicious man-salt spray down into her vast mouth as he fucked the hole. Both of them grunted each time the thick rod shoved itself snugly into her hole. Faster K'nuckles went, like an animal controlled only by instinct. He began to feel a pressure build in his ball sack. Still new to such experiences, he inquired, "Bubbie, I think somethin's about to come out of my penis. I feel somethin' inside wantin' to come out." With that, Bubbie was broken out from her trance; she quickly tightened her blowhole around his cock to prevent it from continuing its pistoning process. "Wait K'nuckles! Stop! Don't come in my blowhole…" she pleaded. K'nuckles let out a hot breath rancid with disappointment. She continued, "No, K'nuckles. I want you to come in my vagina."

K'nuckles' malformed heart thudded in his crunchy chest cavity. Greenish sweat emerged across his forehead, dotting his face like stars in the sky. "This is it," he thought to himself, "I'm going to have sex… Mama would be proud." He then felt the whale's buxom blowhole unclench around his rod. He was so closing to climaxing that this simple sensation nearly made him release his thick load. "Dang it Bubbie! Warn me before you do somethin' like that! I almost came!" he snorted, sending quivering spittle across the back of the whale. A couple drops of loaded spit landed on his drooping cock, another wave of pleasure hit him, and once again he just barely held back the wave of come inside. "Sorry, K'nuckles. I'll warn you next time."

"Next time? So, this isn't a one time thing?!" K'nuckles pondered in awe. "Alright, baby, now just pull that big sausage out from my blowhole. Don't let it touch the sides of my hole," she instructed, "With the state you're in, any sensation'll make you come."

K'nuckles nodded his grimy head in response. He stared intently down at Bubbie's gaping blowhole beneath him, with his huge cock swaying slightly within it. He began to slowly, carefully, pull his wiener upward, as if he was a boy pulling up a bucket from the well. His breathing was thick with anxiety. He couldn't let it just end with him accidently coming in her blowhole. Somehow his wooden hands were drenched in sweat (or maybe that was just the ointment covering his hands) as he pulled his massive penis inch by inch up and out of the hole. His penis felt so heavy in this moment, as if the glans was a heavily condensed ball of meat swaying on its spindly meat rope, just barely holding up its meaty load. He was about halfway through heaving up his dirty load; 8 inches of horrendous fleshy string was coiled to the right of his wet boots. Bubbie looked up at her man, "He sure is cute," she thought, gazing up at his blotched skin heaving with sweaty uncertainty as he struggled with his cock. Finally, after some deliberation, the last couple of inches were pulled up out of the dank cavern. K'nuckles let out a deep frothy sigh; his raw blue dick sat coiled like a boa next to him.

Once he was able to get it erect again, he would be ready to fuck Bubbie's sexy pussy.


	5. Chapter 5: Suck

One Hot Day in Stormalong

Chapter 5: Suck

K'nuckles X Bubbie / K'nubbie

"Oh no, baby," Bubbie cooed at the dripping man plopped atop her thick hide, "is you're dick all flaccid now? Too much work to keep it stiff?" Her luscious eyelids glazed across her bugged-out eyes as she seductively continued, "Let Bubbie get it stiff for you." Bubbie's fat lips pursed out sexily; opaque chunky spittle slowly oozed down her lips. K'nuckles attempted to let out a little happy sigh, allowing the greasy saliva in the back of his throat to bubble up to the back of his teeth, creating the sound of gurgling child. Bubbie chuckled as she helped him down from her back. Her blowhole puckered in disagreement as if it wished for K'nuckles' cock to return deep into its satin wrinkles. She placed the sultry man down gently upon the dock in front of her. His long penis hung down like a dog's massive tail. Bubbie's nubs raised the penis like a sad fetus up into the sky. "Let's see what I can do…" she said, bringing the cock towards her huge blue lips.

For just a fraction of a second, her face stopped on its wayward mission, as the true stench of his member hit her nostrils. Her powerful lust was too overwhelming though, forcing past her instinct to reject such a rancid thing. Then, her thick lips stretched towards the dingy cock, finally coming in contact with the deep blue tip. With intense speed, her sucked the penis into her mouth like a big string of spaghetti. It felt even longer as it spiraled past her lips and flew up onto her cushiony tongue. K'nuckles' eyes bulged out in awe as the whale sucked his big wienie. She was sucking on it so hard; he felt his scrotum tighten as all of his cock skin was pulled into her nubile throat.

Bubbie suddenly felt his rod immediately harden in response to her magnificent sucking ability. K'nuckles' penis became erect and sprung up like a rigid diving board, smacking the top of Bubbie's throat. She gagged, almost vomiting as his big penis' hard form collided with her uvula.

Luckily, having to deal with young Flapjack always playing in the back of her throat, Bubbie had mastered the art of holding back bile. A tiny amount of puke was able to escape her throat, and small driblets spattered across K'nuckles' cock, sending a slight burning sensation across the length of his meat pipe. "Oh lord," he salivated, "Bubbie, you're too much. All these new sensations…" he trailed off, allowing his dirty mind to sink into the depths of his squalid lust. Bubbie was still recovering from her vomit episode. K'nuckles, in his feverish state, had begun to hump into the whale's velvety lips. His wooden legs creaked in disagreement to his rapid motions. Then Bubbie furiously spat out his pistoning member. The blue man slapped down onto the dock, slightly dazed. Before he was able to regain his bearings, his massive saliva-riddled cock swung back violently towards him, slamming painfully into his sweaty face. He blacked out…


	6. Chapter 6: Plunge

One Hot Day in Stormalong

Chapter 6: Plunge

K'nuckles x Bubbie / K'nubbie

Deep into the recesses of the dirty elder's brain cavity, his consciousness began to reform… The sultry scent of salted whale flesh dug deep into his brain and beckoned him out of his penis-instilled stupor. He was returning to the world of flesh, but not in the same form as he left it. With the great felling of his gargantuan rod onto his poor body, his brain was shaken and disturbed… turned into a new consciousness. The thick stench of Bubbie's pussy flapping in the breeze affected his brain as it regained structure. He had now become a true creature of sexual intentions. His consciousness clawed its way out from the darkness of his being, possessed by the sweet summons of sex.

"Oh K'nuckles… Wake up, sweetie!" Bubbie blurted as she attempted to cool off the man with her spindly whale fins rapidly flapping in front of his face. Her act of heroism was not out of concern for K'nuckles' well-being, but her own, as she intensely craved his fat blue cock to spear deep into her folds. K'nuckles' sloppy eyelids fluttered, and his burning spheres rolled forward where he stared at the aquatic behemoth towering over him. With a hefty grunt, K'nuckles pulled himself up from the dock and stood staring at the whale. His magnificent penis began to harden once more, growing taller and taller. He stared at her, and she stared back with slight fear in her eyes. No words were exchanged. His crusty blood-shot eyes went on unblinking as his penis continued to grow. Then, once his member had reached full mast, his foot shifted. Slowly, like an old machine starting up after a year of hibernation, K'nuckles' body lurched sickeningly towards the whale. His penis bobbed with each step, "K'nuckles…" she whispered, "Are you okay?" He said nothing; only began to push against the base of his throbbing indigo cock, forcing it to bend down towards his target. It was a struggle for him to fight against his huge cock. He had never exerted himself this far before, but he pushed on, as this was the most important thing in his life. The thick penis was bent down until it was nearly completely horizontal; K'nuckles was drenched in a new layer of sweat from his struggle. He licked his sour lips and released a quiet laugh that only he could hear…

And then the old man ran. He bolted towards his sexual destination- Bubbie's glistening whale pussy. It was a truly glorious sight – the image of a rotting blue man-thing sprinting with a unbelievably long penis bent horizontally, charging headlong towards the beckoning call of a beautiful whale pussy. If one were just far enough away, the scene could be mistaken for a pole-vaulting session.

And then… it happened… K'nuckles plunged his huge shaking shaft into Bubbie's greying folds. She was so wet, it glided through her like a greased pig; and even if the lubrication didn't suck it down, her ravenous lust would have allowed her to pull the large member into her by employing vaginal muscles she didn't even know she possessed. Bubbie had never been penetrated before, so this experience was absolutely intoxicating for her. Her warped mind was so enamored with the feeling of being plunged that she could do nothing but scream. Her blood-curdling howl erupted out from her as K'nuckles buried deeper. The sound could be heard all throughout Stormalong harbor… not that anyone would care, as they were currently melting along the planks of the dock. But… there was one young boy who heard it and cared. He ran towards the sound.


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltration

One Hot Day in Stormalong

Chapter 7: Infiltration

K'nuckles x Bubbie / K'nubbie

K'nuckles plunged his heaving cock farther and farther into Bubbie's humongous whale vagina. It seemed like a bottomless vortex as his penis plowed deeper without a hint of stopping. Both beasts were in a state of extreme heat. They had never experienced such a sensation as sex and they were loving every microsecond of it. Bubbie continued to screech at an insane volume and at such a frequency that the cats throughout Stormalong Harbor began to join in the howling. Soon the entire town was expelling the inhuman echoes of bliss. It was enough to rupture a few inhabitants' eardrums, casting them into a lifetime of deafness.

K'nuckles' withered eardrums wiggled in response to the noise. His head was filled with such madness that he could barely comprehend the issue heading his way- Bubbie's enormous pussy didn't seem to be ending anytime soon and his cock, despite it being so long, was nearly all the way inside her. Now, this may not seem like such a problem at first, but considering the saggy man had decided to sprint full-force towards his voluptuous goal, he had no way to stop himself quickly enough before not just his large member was engulfed, but he himself. The beautiful whale pussy pulled the poor man in like velvet quicksand. Suddenly, K'nuckles went from swimming in a sea of howling madness to nearly pure silence as his body hit the folds of Bubbie's muff. With nothing but a slight slosh, the silly bastard slid all the way into the privates of an aroused whale.

It was dark and quiet. K'nuckles heard only the wet sounds of his cock rocketing farther and farther into his lover's insides. His gargantuan cock pulled his body along. His wrinkled feet could do nothing against the sexual force of his penis as it drilled deeper into this dank flesh cavern. K'nuckles' head was flooded with such sensations. His crooked orange nose breathed in heavily and he felt a rush of euphoria. The stench of this pussy was so intoxicating to the old monster man. It was as if he were submerged into an ocean of maple syrup. Unfortunately, this old dog's dastardly brain wouldn't allow him to indulge in such sultry affairs for long as a new sensation overwhelmed him…

Fear.


	8. Chapter 8: Deep

One Hot Day in Stormalong

Chapter 8: Deep

K'nuckles x Bubbie / K'nubbie

What seemed like endless folds of velvety flesh rolled past his body as he plummeted ever onward into the delicious hole of Bubbie's. Slick beads of vaginal excretions rolled down his face, dancing with the sweat already playing upon his wrinkled head. He was breathing heavily as the air was growing shallow so deep inside this whale's deep pussy hole. The fleshy floor of the place was slick and his shoes slid across it like butter. There was no sound except for the deep beating of her heart vibrating the walls ever so slightly… But none of these details matter to the man currently in this predicament, as he was more concerned with getting the hell out of here than taking in the atmosphere. This poor being, K'nuckles, was being dragged into the bowels of a whale's vagina.

And what was this poor beast being dragged by, you may ask? Well, it was none other than his gigantic cerulean monster of a cock. K'nuckles, in his naivety, had sprinted straight at Bubbie's glowing hole, without thinking that this burst of speed would end up carrying him, despite his best efforts to stop his penile propulsion, straight into the womb of the whale. Slowly, his fear faded, as the oxygen flow to his brain dissipated and his brain stopped comprehending logic. His flailing limbs, scraping at the fleshy gills lining Bubbie's walls had ceased their spasms as peace enveloped his mind. In this state of near-death, K'nuckles was able to fully embrace his horrendous lust. He cared for nothing else in the world but sex at this point. With the skewed logic coursing through his grey head, he realized that if truly is to die here, inside this heavenly velvet world, he must feel true ecstasy… He must orgasm before his inevitable death.

The feeling of Bubbie's pussy flesh flying past his cock had become a numb sensation to him at this point and he realized he must stimulate his cock by himself. With his consciousness fading, his slimy arms wrapped around his huge blue worm and slid back and forth across its speckled skin. His body was steadily slowing its descent down the depths of the whale as his rotten hands worked away at his pulsing member. With no oxygen reaching this far into Bubbie, K'nuckles was virtually a corpse at this point- running on pure hormonal instinct as his arms pistoned the loose skin up and down his slick cock. His eyelids drooped and his lips hung down like sad onions unpeeling across a crackled toothy field. There were no thoughts… only his arms moved now, slowly… mechanically… still working hard at their final job… It was a sight to see, well, that is, if anyone could see it- a poor sagging fool hunched over his massive blue penis. The tight hold the fleshy walls had on his old body being the only thing keeping him standing… No sound… except for… the slow undulations of his soggy wooden claws scraping against his cock…

…Then… finally… it happened…

The stimulation had finally crossed the barrier… the climax was coming…

Like a great oak falling in the forest (not that K'nuckles would know what an oak is, as he had lived his entire life in the sea) the rumbling gurgle of cum began to pass through the old man's length. It crawled, slowly at first, up and up and up… rocketing towards its exit. Faster it sped. The length of his cock was outrageous, but the bulge in its form foretold of a great gift emerging quite soon- Oh! Right now!

Fromst the deep saffron helmet tipping off the end of his member expelled a luxurious rope of silver ejaculate. It shot off like a gun with the pressure of a fire hose. So intense, in fact, that it began pushing his entire body back the way it came… Back out to the entrance of Bubbie's pussy… to the outside world… a world in which K'nuckles believed he would never experience again. Speaking of the poor sap, K'nuckles was currently completely unconscious, allowing his body to drift into death at his triumphant moment of orgasm. His flaccid body flung towards the light winking from the outside in through Bubbie's lips. It sounded like wet meat being pulled through a tube of slime as his body slipped through her folds. All the while, Bubbie herself was moaning and groaning, her walls began to shift in response to the stimulus. She was about to blow… but with K'nuckles still inside, her powerful vaginal muscles would no doubt crush him…

Hurry K'nuckles!


End file.
